blarry marry 2
by Sika Yuki Kenpachi
Summary: sasu-chan tenta invocar a maria sangrenta mais acaba amarelando,e cabe ao ita-chan acalmar seu ototo tolo,e entre cobertores e travesseiros uchihaincest conten yaoi


A tempestade estava forte do lado de fora,no bairro uchiha nao avia nenhuma luz,devido ao raio que atingiu a caixa de força,dando um apagao geral ali

A tempestade estava forte do lado de fora, no bairro Uchiha não havia nenhuma luz, devido ao raio que atingiu a caixa de força, dando um apagão geral ali.

A chuva batia contra as janelas com violência, àquela hora todos deveriam estar dormindo; menos um garoto, que se encontrava fora da cama.

Estava no canto do quarto, e segurava uma caixa grande.

Tinha que provar a si mesmo. Era um Uchiha e não teria medo de lendas urbanas bobas.

Na academia, durante o recreio, viu um grupo de garotos falando sobre lendas urbanas, e logo veio a lenda da Blarry Mary.

Ele, como ótimo Uchiha que era, disse que era besteira e os outros garotos o desafiaram.

E agora estava ali, as duas da manhã, se preparando.

Retirou o espelho que pegou do quarto de sua mãe, lhe lembrava aqueles que tinham em lojas de sapatos para ver os pés, e pos encostado na parede; os raios iluminavam o lugar com uma luz branca e um barulho estrondoroso fazendo-o ficar paralisado; a vela em cima do criado mudo ajudava a imaginação de Sasuke ,sombras atrás dos moveis,barulhos estranhos,e ajudando a assustá-lo ainda mais.

Agachou-se frente ao espelho para que pudesse encarar diretamente,tragou saliva e relutantemente começou.

-B-Blarry Mary- Um grande raio caiu próximo ao bairro,fazendo o garoto saltar para trás; não! Seria forte,tinha que provar que aquilo era apenas uma lenda!

-Blarry Mary!-disse mais convicto e com determinação que logo foi cortada por rangidos das tábuas do chão de madeira.

Olhou o espelho procurando alguma coisa atrás de si.

Nada.

Continuava ouvindo os rangidos, seu coração disparava dentro do peito,seus olhos estavam um pouco marejados e juntando toda a coragem que uma criança de 7 anos pode ter,olhando fixamente o espelho repetiu pela terceira e ultima vez.

Aconteceu em uma fração de segundos.

-Blarry Mary -sua voz em um sussurro.

-Sasuke...?-olhos negros o fitavam pelo reflexo do espelho.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- E quando gritou, um forte trovão caiu,fazendo um grande estrondo e iluminando todo o quarto. E com ele a figura de seu irmão de pijamas com olhos arregalados.

E novamente tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundo.

Como um gato assustado, Sasuke dá um pulo, se agarrando ao irmão, seus braços no pescoço e suas pernas na cintura no mais velho o agarrando com força como se estivesse grudado. O mais velho não esperando aquilo se desequilibrou e foi ao chão levando consigo o assustado sasuke.

O mais velho procurando apoio se arrastou até a parede próxima apoiando as suas costas la e tentando acalmar o irmão que chorava em seu ombro, se agarrando com mais força.

-Calma Sasuke, calma,esta tudo bem.

Dizendo isso o abraçou de forma protetora e forte.

Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos até sentir o irmão diminuir a força com que se agarrava a ele ,e o coração do outro desacelerar.

Tirou um braço das costas de sasuke para se apoiar ,fazendo menção de se levantar.

-Não! Não me deixa!- O menor se desesperou se agarrando com força a Itachi.

A chuva lá fora não cessava, muito menos os raios e trovoes que cortavam os céus.

-eu não vou te deixár - a voz rouca de Itachi saiu em um sussurro no ouvido de Sasuke, que logo se tranqüilizou.

Novamente Itachi deu impulso em seu braço para levantar enquanto que com a outra seguravas o corpo de seu irmão.

Conseguindo ficar de pé e ainda segurando Sasuke , se abaixou um pouco para assoprar a vela do criado mudo e foi em direção ao seu quarto. Abrindo a porta encostada com o pé adentrando o organizado quarto , se encaminhando em direção a cama,dobrou seu tronco fazendo o pequeno corpo encostar no colchão que quando sentiu o tecido ainda quente sob si afrouxou o aperto e se deixou cair entre os travesseiros quentes e macios.

Itachi logo depois,se deitou sobre a cama,puxando as cobertas ainda quentes,e trazendo seu pequeno irmão para mais perto de si,o abraçando.

-o que você estava fazendo sasuke?-perguntou baixo vendo seu irmão levantar a cabeça para lhe encarar.

-e-eu...

-...

-eu estava tentando invocar a bladdy mary...

Itachi se surprieendeu,se lembrava dos tempos de academia,em que os mais velhos falavam desses tipos de baboseira,mais nunca dera atençao ara isso.

-ototo tolo,isso é só uma lenda urbana-itachi disse com calma.sasuke se limitou a ficar calado,a vergonha impedia de falar qualquer coisa,afinal aquilo era vergonhoso.

Itachi encarava o irmao,que corou e abaixou a cabeça.

-nao precisa sentir vergonha – O mais velho levantou a cabeça de Sasuke para que ele o olhasse nos olhos -Eu fiz a mesma coisa quando era criança- mentiu,uma mentirinha inocente mais que abalava muito o seu ego,e estragaria a sua reputaçao,mais tudo para fazer o seu querido irmao se sentir bem- Mais não conte pra ninguem.

Os olhos de sasuke brilharam, e deu um sorriso cintilante para seu irmao mais velho.

- e como foi onii-san?-terminou a centença com um longo bocejo,não estava acostumado a ficar até tarde acordado,estava esgotado e não sabia oque o mantinha acordado,talvez a oportunidade de ficar com seu irmao,que era ficava tanto tempo fora em missoes.

Os olhos de itachi ficaram completamente abertos,por essa ele não esperava,sua genialidade teria que servir para inventar alguma coisa.

-bem...me desafiaram a invocar a blary marry,e numa noite como essa eu fiz esatamente oque voce fez.

-e aconteceu alguma coisa?-os olhos de sasuke brilhavam num misto de curiosidade e medo

-não aconteceu nada ototo,apenas uma noite mal durmida.

O menor suspirou de alivio,abaixando a cabeça para que seu irmao não percebesse.

A tempestade,ou melhor,o diluvio do lado de fora,parecia piorar,e os trovoes ficavam cada vez mais violentos,fazendo tremer a estrutura da mansao principal uchiha.o menor se emcolhia contro o mais velho como pedindo proteçao.

-esta com medo sasu-chan?-itachi falou de um jeito debochado abaixando a cabeça,tentando fitar seu irmao.

-ah!e-eu n-envergonhadosasuke levantou a cabeça rapidamente

Resultando no encontro de labios dos dois.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos,onix encarando onix,sem reaçao alguma.

Sasuke não sabia dizer se era por causa dos groços cobertores,do abraço de seu irmao,ou o contato inesperado,mais se sentia aquecido.

O cançaso começou a tomar conta e seus olhos foram se fexando,ainda com seus labios unidos ao do irmao.

Itachi ainda com os olhos arregalados,olhava seu irmao fexando os olhos,mais sabia que ele não estava dormindo.

As luzes dos raios entravam pela janela ao lado da cama,iluminando a cama e os dois irmaos ali.

Itachi semi-cerrou seus olhos,e aprofundou o beijo,sasuke respondia timidamente e inocentemente.

O mais velho delicadamente,segurou o queixo de sasuke,fazendo uma leve presao para baixo,abrindo sua boca,dando passagem para ele.

Os movimentos eram calmos,não queria assustar seu irmao,para os dois,tudo havia sumido,a temestade,os trovoes,só tinha eles.

Itachi se afastou um pouco,sasuke estava um pouco ofegante,pela pequena falta de ar.

Seus labios ainda se rossavam,itachi deu alguns selinhos no labio inferior de sasuke e o acomodou contra si,enserrando o contado de vez.

- Agora durma, Sasuke

-Ta bem,onii-san. – Disse Sasuke, corado.

Apos dizer isso se aconchegou mais no irmao e fexou os olhos,logo depois caindo no sono.

Itachi ficou ali,encarando o rosto de sasuke,zelando pelo sono de seu pequeno irmao

Fim

--


End file.
